Batman (duplicant)
Before H.A.R.D.A.C. was destroyed, there was one final duplicate made—'Batman'. He have the memory of Batman and the program of HARDAC are saved in him. History Battle against the Batman This robotic duplicate of Batman was created using detailed computer records copied from the Batcave's central computer when H.A.R.D.A.C.'s agent infiltrated the Batman's headquarters in search of technical schematics. The Batman Duplicate was reactivated during an attempted robbery in a warehouse. Due to its programming being incomplete due to H.A.R.D.A.C.'s destruction, the duplicate thought it was the real Bruce/Batman. Indeed, this duplicate knew numerous details about Bruce Wayne; even referring to Alfred as an"old friend." It can be implied that once H.A.R.D.A.C. knew Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne, H.A.R.D.A.C. accessed all available data on Bruce Wayne to enhance the robot's ability to pass undetected in society. This could explain why the robot believed it was Bruce Wayne. Additionally, this robotic duplicate seemed to have fighting skills. In his search for answers about his origins; the duplicate broke into the police evidence lockup and found a computer chip that was part of H.A.R.D.A.C. and followed an implanted directive to insert the chip in to its electronic brain. When the chip came online; it activated a repair sequence and imprinted H.A.R.D.A.C.'s core programming onto the duplicate. Once it did discover the truth it followed it's programming and let H.A.R.D.A.C. take control of its mechanical body, but still seemed to question H.A.R.D.A.C.. .]] The duplicate drove to the Batcave and planted H.A.R.D.A.C.'s core programming chip into the computer in order to reactivate it and continue replacing humanity with duplicates. In a final bout with Batman, the Batcave was seriously damaged and the real Batman injured and believed to be dead; it had all but won, but when the duplicate believed it had taken a life, it sacrificed itself to stop H.A.R.D.A.C.'s plan. After the battle was over, Bruce mused that, perhaps H.A.R.D.A.C.'s duplicate had a soul after all. Final attack Unknown to Batman, the duplicate managed to survive in some way and still wanted his revenge against him. With the face repaired, the duplicate returned years later in the future, time after Bruce Wayne had retired as the Batman and by the time when Terry McGinnis had assumed the role as the new Batman in Gotham City. One day, the duplicate infiltrated into the Batcave and knocked out Wayne in addition to destroy the Batcomputer. Also, the duplicate activated seven of Batman's androids with different Batsuits, essentially creating an army. When McGinnis arrived, Wayne regained consciousness but the duplicate hit McGinnis and started to fight against him. At one point of the battle, McGinnis hit the duplicate's face and left its face destroyed as before, making him furious. However, with the advise of the older Wayne, McGinnis electrocuted the duplicate in the head, making it to fell to the Batmobile's parking track. Quickly, Wayne ordered the Batmobile in automatic mode to ignite, so just before the duplicate could realize it, the Batmobile's turbines released fire immediately, pulverizing and destroying the duplicate once and for all. The duplicate's army appeared on scene just after the duplicate's destruction, but Wayne and McGinnis prepared themselves to combat them.Cooke, Darwin (writer and director) (April 23, 2014). "Batman Beyond". Batman Beyond. YouTube. Appearances * "His Silicon Soul" References Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Batman rogues Category:Individuals proficient in swordsmanship Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals with super strength